Camping is Fun, Right?
by ryuskies
Summary: It's summer time and Sora wants to do something fun for once. Along with Riku and Axel, Sora drags his brother, Roxas, on a camping trip. What wacky things will happen to them? Will they come back alive? AU. AkuRoku. SoRiku. Roxas centric.
1. The Idea

**AN: I've decided to give fanfic writing another shot. I haven't written anything for almost a year so hopefully I have improved. I am starting with Kingdom Hearts because it's what made me want to write something. I am going to try to make this story fairly long but who knows where it'll go.**

**Title: Camping is Fun, Right?  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: AkuRoku, SoRiku, maybe others in the future.  
><strong>**Disclaimer:**** I own none of these characters**.

* * *

><p>It was the last summer vacation before my final year of high school started, and my brother was determined to make it count. I always spent my summers sleeping, playing video games, and not getting off the couch until absolutely necessary. I was always content with just that, but I guess Sora finally realized he wouldn't be a kid forever, and that's when he came to me with his idea.<p>

"Are you serious?" I asked staring at him dumbfounded. Despite me obviously thinking this was ridiculous, his cheerful expression did not falter. He moved my legs off the couch, which bothered me greatly, so he could sit down.

"It's a good idea!" Sora exclaimed. He had just barged in on me as I was about ready to start my usual video game marathon to celebrate the first day of freedom so I was being kind of snappy.

"No it's not. You want to go camping," I stated, "You have never gone camping, Sora, not once."

"And?" Sora didn't really see the problem.

"You don't know anything about it, I mean, can you even pitch a tent?" Sora looked down shyly.

"No...But it can't be that hard, can it? Besides, I thought we could just bring a friend who can do all that hard stuff…"

"Like who?"

"Oh, you know, just Riku." Sora said smiling.

"So camping with me and Riku? That's really what you want to do?" Sora looked up and nodded vigorously. I thought about it for a moment before deciding that, not only would it be a good experience, it would also make Sora immensely happy.

"Alright, I'm in." I said flatly. I was only doing this for him and maybe I was slightly interested in what camping would be like.

"Yes! It'll be perfect! Mom and dad won't be home so we can go up state to stay in some real woods!" Sora was practically bouncing of the walls as he went to call Riku and inform him of our plans.

I knew this trip would make Sora happy for a few reasons. The first one is that he has a seemingly endless amount of energy, so being outdoors would give him an outlet for said energy. Secondly, he would be bringing Riku, and there is nothing he enjoys doing more than spending time with that guy. Although Sora doesn't realize it, Riku has liked Sora for as long as I've known him, which is a long time. Now, not only has it been a long time, but it is painfully obvious that Riku wants him. Lucky for Riku though, Sora is pretty dense. Lastly, because Sora hated it when I just sat around for three months like I always did.

When Sora came back to me he was quickly listing things Riku said we would need. He was talking so fast that I didn't understand a word of what was being said but decided to just let him keep talking in hopes that he would calm down.

"So, when are we going?" I asked Sora when he finally finished.

"The day after tomorrow if that's alright with you." He responded.

"Fine by me." The sooner we left the better, I figure if I go camping then Sora will leave me in peace for the remainder of the summer to do what I do best; nothing.

"Awesome! Let's start packing right now!" Sora was bursting at the seams with excitement as he pulled me off the couch to gather our things.

Packing took longer than I had expected so as soon as we finished I was completely swamped. Of course Sora wouldn't let me rest before he made me show him everything I had in my bag. We sat down on the floor and I shoved the bag at him. He looked through it and took out all of my hand-held gaming devices among other electronics that I apparently didn't need.

"We're going camping, so I don't want any of this junk on the trip," He said, "There's plenty of stuff to do in the wilderness, you don't need technology!"

"But Sora, I do." I tried to take back my precious babies but Sora snatched them out of my reach and glared at me.

"Roxas." He said simply. With a sigh I leaned back and glared at him. Two could play at this game.

This went on for what seemed like forever but was probably less than a minute. Eventually his expression turned into puppy dog eyes, he knew I could never resist them, so I had no choice but to give in.

"Oh fine." I hung my head in defeat as he did a small victory dance, well as good a dance he could do while sitting. He gave me my bag and went to put everything he took from me in his room so I wouldn't try to sneak it into my stuff.

I also took my bag to my room. I set it down in front of the desk before falling onto my bed. Since the small activity of packing had made me so tired I knew I should probably get a good night sleep so I didn't die in the morning. I quickly changed into the first pajama bottoms I found and laid down. It didn't take long for me to drift into sleep.

•••••••••••••••

"Roxas." I heard Sora whisper. I opened my eyes just a crack and could barely make out Sora's face centimeters away from mine. He was on my bed sitting on his knees. I pulled the blanket out from under him and rolled over.

"Go away." I sleepily mumbled.

"But Roxas, It's time to go camping!" He said a little louder than necessary.

"Fuck off, I'm sleeping," I said sharply, "The woods aren't going anywhere." I put my pillow on my head and managed to get comfortable once again. I heard Sora stand up but that was it. A few minutes passed and he wasn't doing anything, I hadn't heard him leave so I knew he was still there. I started to wonder if he had died but I heard him start moving around the room which indicated that he was still alive. I was about to look and see what he was up to but before I could do anything my blanket was ripped away from me. I opened my eyes to see Sora standing over me with the glass of water I kept by my bed.

"You wouldn't dare." I said narrowing my eyes at Sora.

"Wouldn't I?" Sora said. I stared at him but couldn't tell if he was going to do it or not. He was pretty stoic when he wanted to be. I slowly sat up and just as I was moving my foot to place it on the floor Sora splashed the water all over me. He dropped the cup and ran out of the room.

"You better run!" I said as I shot out of bed and ran after him. I heard him laughing but when he turned and saw me catching up to him he yelped and ran faster. He eventually ran out the front door and I was quick to follow. He ran behind an amused Riku, who I didn't know was here. He was standing in front of his van which had their things in it.

"Step out of the way Riku. Sora must pay." I said very seriously. I hated getting wet, especially in the morning. I also hated going outside so early. So going outside while wet in the morning was just about the worst thing ever.

I was just about to tackle Riku to get to Sora when I heard a cat call from the other side of the van. When the source of the noise came into my vision I froze. Simply put, this guy was hot. He was wearing all black and his hair was an unnatural shade of red but it suited him perfectly. It was long but spiked back which gave me a sense of danger when looking at him. He had two small triangles under his emerald eyes, oh god his eyes, they were gorgeous. I don't know how long I just stood there staring at him, looking like a complete idiot, but eventually he spoke.

"Nice pajamas, shorty." He said looking me over. I looked down to see that the only thing I was wearing were my old hamburger pants. They were lime green and had many smiling burgers on them. My mom thought I would like them so she got them for my birthday a few years back. I don't like them though, they're just comfy is all, why would I throw out perfectly good pants? I wouldn't, and besides, they were a present.

"I'm not short, and yes, they are really fucking nice." I lied because I was short and these pants weren't nice.

"Roxas," Sora finally quit laughing and spoke, "Go get dressed so we can leave already!" I started back to the house with a sigh.

"Riku you didn't tell me you had such a cute friend." The stranger said.

"Roxas? Cute? Are we looking at the same guy?" Riku playfully asked. He and Sora started to laugh again. I flipped them the bird and continued on my way to get dressed. I knew they were just teasing me but they didn't have to do it in front of a seriously hot guy. I wouldn't have a very good first impression of someone running out of a house trying to kill there brother while wet, half-naked, and wearing these pants.

When I got to my room I made sure to actually look at what I was grabbing. I put on some black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. Nothing to fancy, in fact it was pretty boring but I was just going to be sitting in a car for a few hours so it was fine.

When I came back to the car with my bag everyone was talking. When Sora noticed me he ran up and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Riku is so mean." He said. He turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Riku who returned the gesture.

"You were laughing too," He crossed his arms, "So you're just as mean as I am."

"I don't know about that Riku, you're pretty mean." The man, whose name I still didn't know, said. Sora let me go and nodded in agreement and Riku pretended to look hurt. I couldn't help but smile at them. Just as I was going to put my stuff in the van a hand made its way into my face.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Riku's friend said. So Axel was his name. I stared at him for a second when a question came to my mind, I guess I was too distracted before to register anything.

"Uh, Roxas," I said shaking his hand, "What are you doing here?" I asked. I wanted to be straightforward because no one had said anything about this guy. He just laughed and turned to Sora and Riku.

"So neither of you thought it was a good idea to tell him I was coming?" He was still chuckling and the pair joined in.

"Must have slipped my mind." Sora said and everyone focused on him. He started to look nervous.

"What? It really did!" Sora stomped his foot and Riku assured him that we all believed it. So this Axel guy was coming on our trip? That'll be…fun.

"C'mon people!" Riku clapped his hands together, "Let's get this show on the road!" he grabbed my bag and threw it with the rest of them. Riku climbed into driver's seat and started the engine. Sora quickly jumped into the passenger's side which means I was left in the back with Axel. Oh joy.

I had a bad feeling about going on this camping trip but when I voiced thought this to the group Sora just dismissed it.

"Roxas, what's the worst that could happen?" He said as we backed out of the drive way.

With those words, I'm pretty sure the events on this camping trip were inevitable.

Fate hated me like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is the trash I like to call "chapter one." I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. But this is a really short chapter so I'll try to make future ones longer.<strong>

**I'll be updating whenever I want/can, because a lot of my free time goes into video editing, but I will finish. I hate it when authors abandon stories that they started.**

**Well then that's it.**


	2. The Drive

**I'm not even going to explain why I haven't updated this in forever...I just can't think about it without getting annoyed. Long story short: it's not a good idea to type things on your iPod.**

* * *

><p>The ride there was, needless to say, interesting.<p>

"Roooxy," Axel whined for the hundredth time, "I'm bored."

I was absolutely astonished. Not even thirty minutes into our trip and Axel was already complaining. He had also come up with the clever nickname of "Roxy." We had known each other for only a little over an hour and I could already feel a hatred growing inside me. I really didn't want to hate him but he made it so easy.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" I finally answered.

"Entertain me."

"We're in a car, there isn't much I can do to be entertaining in here." He laughed and put his arm around me.

"I can think of a few things." Axel smirked. My mind instantly went to dirty thoughts, which was probably where his was, so I threw his arm off and ignored him.

"Anyone gotta piss?" Riku asked as he turned into a gas station. Axel's raised his hand as he unbuckled himself.

Sora and I stayed in the car. Riku suggested we go even if it wasn't an emergency since the next gas station wasn't for at least two hours but we still declined.

Riku filled the gas tank and as he went to the restroom Axel made his way back to the van.

He was carrying a bag of stuff he had bought.

"I come bearing gifts for all!" Axel said when he sat down. Sora happily unbuckled and reached into the back seat to get his present.

"For Sora." Axel pulled out a large bag of assorted chocolates and gave them to Sora who was ecstatic. He said a quick thank you before he whirled around to sit right and tore the bag open. Sora had always had a thing for chocolate and other sweet things. Axel chuckled and looked at me.

"For Roxas." He pulled out a bag of Sour Patch Kids, the candy straight from heaven. Riku must have told him this was my favorite candy because there's no way he could have known.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed the bag and stared at it with what could have been mistaken for lust. Riku got back into the car at that moment.

"And none for Riku." Axel turned away from me closing his bag.

Riku was confused until he saw our candy. He put his head on the steering wheel and pretended to cry. Sora patted his back and pretended to comfort him, and soon, Sora was crying too. Axel let them do this until he was satisfied and threw Riku a bag of Cheetos.

After Riku was done wiping away his imaginary tears and Axel had apologized, we were on the road again.

•••••••••••••••

When I looked at Axel he had a coloring book and markers out. I saw the page he was coloring, it was of a puppy, and it was pretty good until he drew flames around it.

"What are you doing?" I asked because it was to way to quiet aside from Riku and Sora singing softly with the radio.

"I'm coloring." Axel stated.

"No shit, I mean what are you doing to that poor dog?"

"I'm improving it, don't you think it looks better?" He held up the picture for me to see clearly. The flames did look really cool but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"You're a terrible person."

"It's not like I'm setting real puppies on fire!"

"But I bet you would!"

"Well then I bet you would eat real kids!" Axel dramatically pointed at the candy he got me.

"That's...different."

"Nuh-uh." I glared at Axel and he stuck his tongue out at me. I did the logical thing and stuck mine out. When he began to wiggle his tongue at me I, of course, did it back.

"Ew!" Sora exclaimed when he saw us in the mirror.

"Stop getting freaky in my car!" Came Riku shortly after. Axel laughed and wiggled his tongue at Riku.

I quickly put my tongue in my mouth and looked out the window to escape the embarrassing situation.

I soon managed to fall asleep.

•••••••••••••••

When I woke up the only thing that changed was that Sora was driving.

He looked at me and laughed a little but made himself stop.

"Hi...Roxas." Sora bit his lip and tried to focus on the road.

Riku turned around and looked at me. At first he didn't say anything but he soon fell into a large fit of laughter. He turned back around and tried to control himself but failed.

Something was obviously funny about me but I had no idea what.

I looked at Axel who had had his face in his hands. He was shaking, and for a moment I thought he was crying, but I realized he was just trying to hide his laughter when he looked up at me and lost it.

"Okay what is so god damn funny?" I was getting pretty irritated.

"It was Sora's idea." Axel said when he calmed down.

"It was not!" Sora huffed. I still had no idea what they were talking about. Riku realized this and put down his mirror for me.

"Oh you guys are hilarious." I said sarcastically. My face was covered in marker drawings. I had mustache, glasses, and a beard, along with random hearts and stars covering my checks. Aside from the fact that he was the only other person in the backseat, the flames on my forehead told he that this was the work of Axel.

"Sorry." Axel chuckled as he handed me some baby wipes. I grabbed them without even looking at the redhead and washed my face off.

After I finally got all the marker off I refused to talk to Axel. He poked and shook me but all it did was annoy me even more. I was ready to hit him when the car stopped.

"Sora why are we stopping?" Riku asked, Sora was frantically trying to get his seatbelt off.

"Gotta pee!" Sora cried. I unbuckled myself and opened the door.

"Sora, you read my mind." I lied. I didn't have to pee, but It was an excuse to get out of the car and away from Axel.

Me and Sora made our way to some bushes down a hill and did our business. Sora practically ran back to the car, but I took my sweet time. I even stopped to examine a couple rocks, looked at some mighty fine grass, and poked at any bugs I saw.

I started to seriously walk back to the car after I felt I had wasted at least ten minutes.

When I got close enough to the car I noticed that Axel was not in it. I got in and waited for them to tell me where he went but they didn't. Riku never looked up from his magazine and Sora never stopped eating his chocolate.

"Where's Axel?" I asked since it was apparently necessary.

"I thought he was with you?" Riku looked at me questioningly.

"Why would he be with me?"

"He went to go get you so we could leave." Riku spoke as if this was all obvious.

"I never saw him." Riku made a noise to express his irritation.

"Go get him for me." I almost argued with him, because why should I have to go get his stupid friend? I decided to just do it though, because Riku looked tired and it was his turn to drive again. I muttered a 'fine' as I opened the door. I put my foot on the ground but something grabbed it. I screamed and drew my foot back into the car. I was freaking out while Sora and Riku began laughing. Axel pulled himself out from under the car and grabbed me again. In my state of confusion I did the only thing my brain could think of. I kicked Axel right in the face.

•••••••••••••••

It was lucky for Axel that I had weak legs, or I might have given him a black eye. I apologized a thousand times, and he insisted that he deserved it, but I felt like shit for kicking him. Sure, everyone has been kind of an ass to me today, but you don't kick people in the face. It's common courtesy.

After things had gotten quiet I felt some weight on my shoulder. I looked to see Axel was asleep and he kind of fell on me. Normally I would shove him off, but I still felt bad, so I let him be. Sora was also asleep so it was just me and Riku. Riku wasn't exactly talkative so there was a long silence.

"So how did you and Axel meet?" I asked.

"His dad went to school with mine, they introduced us."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I thought I'd get to hear some zany story about how you two met at a party or in jail." Riku scoffed.

"I haven't been to jail."

"It's only a matter of time." He rolled his eyes.

"Unlike you, I don't party hard enough to go to jail." This was probably true. Riku was a responsible guy, while I had trouble figuring out when enough was enough.

"Roxas hasn't been to jail." A sleepy Sora mumbled as he stretched his arms.

"Yet." Riku said jokingly.

"I'd bail Roxy out of jail before you found out." Axel sat up. I could feel my face heat up a little.

"Sorry." Axel muttered sheepishly. I figured he was apologizing for leaning on me.

"I'd still find out." Riku said.

"Riku always finds out." Sora pouted. Sora never got away with anything with Riku around. We fell into silence again.

"Man, I am bushed." Riku yawned. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Switch seats with us." Riku whined to Axel.

"I don't drive." Axel said firmly. He spoke with a very serious tone when he said that and I realized it was the first time he had said something without his cocky voice annoying me. It made me painfully curious but I decided I shouldn't ask considering I barely knew the guy.

"I know," said Riku, "Roxas will drive."

"Did anyone ask Roxas?" I was kind of tired too and I didn't want to be blamed for killing us all.

"Will Roxas please drive?" Riku said lovingly.

"Pretty please, Roxy?" Axel pleaded. They both started whimpering. I would have been able to ignore it, but Sora joined in.

"Alright, fine." I signed. They cheered with victory.

Axel and I switched Riku and Sora seats. Once the two were in the back they quickly fell asleep so it was silent. I didn't really know how to start a conversation with the redhead. He looked like he was thinking anyway.

I concentrated on driving and had forgotten it was so quiet until I heard a crinkling sound beside me. I looked to the side to see Axel eating my candy. My candy.

I slammed my foot on the brake sending Axel forward. Unfortunately, Riku and Sora went forward too. Axel's face hit the dashboard and he groaned. Riku and Sora were thrown half way off their seats. Most of Riku went to the floor but Sora went right into Axel's seat. He lifted his head and I saw that he got a bloody nose.

"Roxas, what the hell!" Riku exclaimed. I tried to think of a good excuse because Axel eating my candy just wouldn't cut it with Riku, especially when Sora was hurt.

"I...saw...a mouse." Crap. I could hear Axel stifling his laughter.

"A mouse." Riku said flatly.

"There is also a possibility that it was a rat." Riku sighed.

"I'm not going to question your bullshit, just be careful." Riku reached behind him to get his first aid kit. I apologized to Sora and gave him the rest of my candy to make up for the nose.

Axel smirked at me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing." he turned his gaze to the window.

Riku told me that we would arrive in the next 20 minutes, depending on how I drove.

•••••••••••••••

Thankfully, rest of the ride went smoothly. Axel had finally fallen asleep again which was lucky because I was on the verge of murdering him.

"Okay park there." Riku pointed a little bit ahead of us.

"But we need to get to the camping grounds." Sora said confused.

"No cars allowed. Besides this hunk of metal wouldn't fit down that path."

"You mean we have to walk?" I groaned.

"I know a shortcut, don't worry." Riku patted my shoulder.

"Roxy could use some exercise." Axel yawned. I cringed as he poked my side. I swatted his hand away and glared. I was not fat, I just wasn't totally ripped like Riku. In fact, if you squinted you could see slight traces of my developing abs. I was getting there.

"Aw, you know I'm kidding," Axel ruffled my hair, "you're sexy just the way you are."

I blushed angrily as I parked the car.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be a better author.<strong>


End file.
